


The Dance

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The first time they meet Adam's trying to rescue the President of Slovenia's daughter and Heinrich is hanging off a cliff, trying to pull one of his minions back from the edge.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Heinrich saw Adam for the first time when he was trying to rescue the President of Slovenia’s daughter from falling off a cliff. Heinrich happened to be hanging from the same cliff, trying to pull one of his minions to safety after his charges had gone off too early and pulled half the mountain down with them in a rain of fire and rock.

They locked eyes for an instant. There was a note of appraisal in the man’s eyes as he moved; whatever it was that he was seeing in Heinrich must have been appealing to him. But they were on the clock – until five they would fight for ownership of the last nuclear warhead in all of Holland. Adam winked and began to drag himself upward, the sobbing girl’s fingertips palling again his sides, and Heinrich knew in a second that his plan to kill this man must be completed or he would die of longing. He must possess him or murder him. It was an almost animalistic impulse, and it took him aback.

Heinrich had researched everything he could about the man. Knew of Adam’s schooling, his background – that he was the best thing MI15 had to offer. Just a Heinrich was the king of K.O.S.S., had rushed up the ranks of villainy to When Adam crawled up the side of the mountain, the girl strapped to his back like a human duffle bag, Heinrich notices his strength, the curve of his behind, the healthy gleam of his hair, and whimpers like a lovestruck teenager. 

They crawl back into the base, across the floor, nearer to the center of the room, which seemed able to hold. Heinrich counted the steps to his escape pod as his men fled the area and a helicopter’s blades chopped along through the damp, chilly air.

Then a hand cupped his shoulder. Heinrich looked up, and Adam stood over him, having shook off the little blonde. The world opened up and tried to suck Heinrich down into its warm, undulating, promising core. 

Adam cocked his head, and the hammer of his gun. “Fancy a dance?”


End file.
